gustos: uno que otro :3
by azuraakira
Summary: solo quería subir un escrito que tenia hace bastante tiempo con el cual se entenderá la personalidad y gustos de barios de mis personajes... (no es una historia como tal se relaciona mas que todo a akira)


_**Gustos: uno que otro :3**_

Caminando por el centro como de vez en cuando lo hago, ya sea para comprar materiales que necesito para el instituto o por compas para mi mamá, mientras camino pienso en lo que me rodea, no soy gran fanática de la vista que percibo a mi alrededor, pues el centro no es de mis lugares favoritos, con el ruido de los carros, el polvo y el montón de gente apresurada, estresada y en gran mayoría poco (o nada) educada que pasea a mi alrededor empujándose entre ellos.

En mi espontaneo recorrido (espontaneo por que no es planeado mi camino por recorrer) me da mucho tiempo en pensar. Pensar en esas pequeñas cosas que se me cruza por la mente, algunas que hasta considero tonterías.

Como en esta ocasión que paso por una tienda de adornos para la casa (creo que así se llama) donde se venden figuras de cristal, candelabros, cuadros, etc. Fijándome bien en cada una de las figuritas logro divisar una cajita de madera (posiblemente un joyero) y a mi mente viene la imagen de una cajita musical. Puede ser uno de mis gustos más aniñados pero siempre quise una, en donde pudiera ver, al abrir la cajita de madera (siempre quise una de madera) pudiera ver a la pequeña bailarina dar giros al son de la delicada música, donde en sus pequeños cajoncitos pueda guardar mis pequeños teros. De solo pensarlo de esa manera me da un poco de risa, a lo que yo llamo tesoros ni son más que mis anillos y uno que otro collas o dije.

Desvió por un lapso de tiempo la mirada al dije que cuelga de mi cuello de una delgada tira de cuero negro, en dije tiene forma de cruz hecha de piedras de cuarzo rodeadas por una micro láminas de plata y una piedra en el centro, de por si la cruz en pequeña y a la luz se ven tonalidades arcoíris en la piedras, no soy muy religiosa (sigo mis ideales) pero siempre me gustaron las cruces como las calaveras y mariposas, me agradan la joyas sencillas, no muy grandes ni llamativas a menos que fueran aretes, aun así aretes no tan extravagantes. No sé si es por mi sangre gitana pero no me gusta mucho lo que es el oro o la plata, más me desvivo por la baratija (joyas baratas).

De repente se viene a mi mente que odio el reggaetón, a mis oídos es lo mas vulgar. Soy de las personas con gustos raros en música, yo escucho rock, pop, balada, electro y música internacional, de preferencia la de Japón o corea, pero mi favorita es la del piano. La música de piano es tan tranquila como fuerte, expresa tanto sentimiento del intérprete con cada nota, que solo es violín se le asemeja un poco (en mi opinión jiji).

Veo los puestos en la calle, y veo las frutas en cada uno. Pienso que son muy pocas las frutas que no me gustan como es el sapote (:P), en cambio me encanta la sandía, la manzana, la pare, las uvas y en especial las cerezas, esas pequeña esferas rojo pasión de gran dulzor nada empalagoso, si no más neutral. Una fruta que siempre he querido probar es la granada, no la granadilla si no la granada, esa fruta de pequeñas lagrimas perladas de rubís escarlata, de dulce aroma y cual me dicen es más dulce en sabor con un toque asido, por lastima y muy lamentable que sea donde vivo no he encontrado un solo lugar donde la venda, pero gracias a varios productos de granada de las tiendas, he podido conocer su encantador aroma que me ha enamorado y me hace querer probarla.

Los aromas dulces con un toque amargo son los que más me gustan, entre ellos el aroma de la cereza y de la granada. Todos mis perfumes se caracterizan por ser de esos tipos de aromas, que se mesclan bien con mi humor.

Veo un puesto de venta de mango mientras paso la calle, como me gusta el mango biche con sal y limón, me fascina el limón (el cual uso en todas mis comidas) y las cosas asidas o picantes como el ají, que gracias a mi papá probé muy a una corta edad, las cosas dulces también me gustan pero nada que me empalagué pues normalmente no como las cosas ni muy dulces ni muy saladas, me gusta cuando la comida no tiene casi sal, y detesto las cosas amargas y viscosas motivo por el cual hasta hace poco no comía vegetales pero después me acostumbre a comerlos (bueno no todos).

No soy fanática de los colores brillantes o claros, en mi preferencia están el negro, ya que creo es bastante elegante y va con mi personalidad y me estilo, el morado, no se solo me atrae, y el rojo carmesí o rubí, este color últimamente me ha llamado mucho la atención y me recuerda a los rubíes la cual es mi piedra favorita.

Aunque no me gustaba leer de pequeña, por culpa de un libro asqueroso que me toco leer, con el paso del tiempo me enamore de la lectura y ahora es lo que más hago y lo que más me entretiene aparte de escribir ya que expreso mi ser con cada palabra escrita y vivo sueños despierta, para mi es una forma de quejarme sin molestar a nada ni ser juzgada, pues el papel no habla pero consuela, (y dibujar pero ya no dibujo mucho que digamos ), los géneros literarios de mi preferencia son los de misterio, sobrenatural, ficción, romance (nada empalagoso), también según si llaman mi atención pues no todos los libros lo hacen. Uno de mis mayores ilusiones es poder tener una gran biblioteca en un estudio o en mi habitación. Poder contemplar cada una de las ideas, pensamientos y emociones plasmadas en las hojas. Lo malo es que los libros son algo caros y en donde vivo no los venden.

Vivo en una ciudad pequeña que se asemeja a un pueblo grande, aquí todo queda cerca, motivo por el cual camino al instituto para ir a clases pues no que más de15 mm a pie, y cuando iba al colegio que quedaba exactamente a un kilómetro de mi casas también caminaba o iba en cicla, recordando el camino al colegio donde estudiaba hasta hace poco (soy egresada), era lo único que me gustaba de ir realmente, y es que en ese camino saliendo de la ciudad era precioso gracias a los árboles que rodeaban la carretera y casi formaban un arco en lo alto de sus picos, de ellos se desprendían pequeñas hojas de diversos tonos de amarillo y unos que otros verdes arrastrados por el viento formando un hermoso manto típico de películas (me recuerda a los pétalos de sakura). Desde pequeña siempre me gusto la tranquilidad y la belleza del campo y la naturaleza.

Aunque no soy amante de la ciudad donde he vivido desde ya 3 años, es un lugar algo pasible, pequeño cálido, para mi gusto es un lugar agradable para vivir, puesto que no me gusta las ciudades grandes (son como laberintos) y menos es frio. Aunque me gustaría que la ciudad no fuera tan limitada cuanto comercio y entretenimiento es bastante agradable. Excepto por que todos se enteran de la vida ajena .

Una cosa que adoro aparta de consentir a mi gata (amo a todos, todos los animales) son los peluches, realmente me gustan, no me gustan las muñecas (más las daño en 5s), pero los peluches son parte de mi ser infantil, tanto así que en los supermercados o centro comerciales donde hay peluches, cojo uno y lo cargo por todo el lugar hasta antes de irme, y entre más grande sea más me gustan :3, en mi preferencia están las hellokity y lo de animes (aunque son caros) como dije son de mi parte más infantil.

No soy amante de la comida, aunque quisiera no puedo y es algo que preferiría no hablar. Tampoco soy amante de estar con mucha gente y tiendo a aislarme por periodos de tiempo, soy un poco tímida y a la vez no me gusta mucho hablar cuando no conozco a las personas y soy bastante seria pero así se quiénes son capases de pasar ese muro y eso me gusta.

Estos son algunos de mis gustos o los que tuve presente durante mi breve caminata hasta la llegada a casa, no son los más normales pero eso es los que más me gusta de tener esos gustos.


End file.
